A Dragon In The Clouds
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Coming back from a mission, the trio stop to take a rest. Natsu, a child still at heart takes the time to find things in the clouds. But, what he shows Lucy, is a whole thing more! Fluff Nalu


I looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful blue with big fluffy white clouds this afternoon. Natsu and I were coming back from a mission together along with happy; we had come back with most of the award to. We were sitting in a small green field, which looked like it was painted from a fairy tale book. Everything was so perfect….I let myself smile.

"I see a fish" Pointed Happy to the sky pointing out the shape in the clouds, which looked nothing like a fish at all. I played along to it until my neck started to ache from looking up for so long. But I listened to them as they played, it was cute. It was days like this that I cherished the most with them, no fighting or challenging and just peace….it was rare among these to.

And I was happy to say, I knew it existed with them. Not many people did back at the guild, not with antics these two played.

"Ah…It is to!" Natsu grinned.

"Your turn Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu looked towards the sky and squinted.

"I see…I see…" His mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes going wide.

I stilled.

Than a smile broke out on his face, and he jumped to his feet with a look of glee on his face.

"Lucy! Lucy!" He bounced on his feet excitedly.

"Natsu if this is another scene in the clouds that looks like you have finally defeated Erza-"

"It's not! I promise!" He whined, a look of hurt in his eye. I sighed and looked up. "Can you see it?!" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What am I looking for?" I couldn't see any stand-out shapes in the clouds. I felt Natsu step closer towards me from behind, his warmth reaching my back. I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder pull me towards him so I was pressed against him. I blushed furiously, thankfully Natsu didn't notice.

"There!" he pointed "Maybe you can see it from here…" My face going redder.

"I don't see anything"

"It's a dragon! See there's the tail, his feet…" He traced with his finger "And there's his head!" After had traced it I could see a faint outline, but to a mind like Natsu only would he have found it. And then his face changed, saddened. And you didn't need a genius to guess why.

"Ignee will come back, Natsu" Leaning into him for comfort, for him or myself or both of us I don't know. But he seemed to like it as his arm snaked around my waist, and if it was possible I went even redder. But I liked it.

"I know, Luce. I'm glad you believe in him too" His head resting on my shoulder, our cheeks touching. But it didn't feel weird or awkward or even strange, it just felt right.

"I know he's very important to you, I would miss him to if he raised me. He would have to be the most important person in your life" I wonder what it would be like to have a father that cared for you so much, even if they had to leave. I would trust that they had done it for a very important reason. And still know that you are still such an important figure in their life still to this day. I hope Ignee knew what such a Loyal and caring… and _destructive_ son he had.

"No" So softly I almost missed it.

"What?"

"He's not the only person in my life that is important" _Oh, of course. Nakama. _I almost smiled it was such a Natsu-thing.

"I know, I know. Nakama" I said.

He chuckled, his chest rubbing on my back when he did. It was cute. "Well yes, there is that. But there is one other person" I couldn't see him but I knew he was smiling.

"Who?" I asked eagerly. Ignee was on his own level, nothing came close to him. The guild did, his friends of course. But no one matched Ignee the dragon. The _king _of fire dragons. And yet, here he was saying there was someone that had made their way onto Ignee's level. They would have to be extremely important to Natsu, and you couldn't help but wonder who it could be. I would hope they realise how lucky they are.

"You. You Lucy Heartfilia. You're important to me, more than life. And I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Turning his head towards me, so he could see me better. I felt my heart rake pick up…again. And was still stunned by his words. I had nothing to say, I was speechless.

"Natsu" I breathed.

"You don't need to say anything, I know" And he did the last thing I expected.

He kissed me.

And of course it was at this moment the stupid Blue cat opened his mouth. "You liiiiiiiiiiike each other" Goggling into his paws.


End file.
